bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hatsūra Nakamura/Former Powers
Ref Sources Awakening of the Slumbering Captain Clash by the Sea ROTCA: Temptation ROTCA: Despair Former Powers and Abilities he had to learn how to fight without using his zanpakutō, with this he then mastered the art of as well as . Zanjutsu Specialist: As a member of the stealth squad he had an aptitude for using zanjutsu often not even using his shikai release when fighting unless the time was right. His skills with his wakizashi earned him the name "phantom cutter" as he was able to take down his opponents using the minimum amount of damage. }} Zanpakutou | gender = Female | height = | weight = | partner = Atem | previous partner =Hatsūra | base of operations = Atem's Inner World Hatsūra's Inner World | shikai = Chōtame | bankai =Not Yet Achieved }} Chōtame (蝶為, "Butterfly Effect") is the name of Hatsū's Zanpakutō which he shared with Atem Asakura and when sealed takes the form of a Wakizashi with a blue wrapped hilt and a golden crossguard that is shaped in the form of a pair of butterfly wings. The blade is accented with runes which state "Chaos can not be controlled." When not in use he keeps this under his uniform similarly to that of Atem, so that it is not visible. *' :' To release he utters the phrase "Change" (異状, "Ijō") to which his blade resonates for a brief moment and then doesn't change in its overall appearance. :Shikai Special Ability: According to Hatsū his blades power is best explained as the Butterfly Effect as its powers, conditions and function change based on his opponents actions, thoughts and decisions. This can be best explained by the question "Does the flap of a butterfly’s wings in Brazil set off a tornado in Texas?" This is the basis of his techniques as his sword reacts to the systematic abilities of all spiritual beings such as / , , and to name a few. As his opponent uses one of these skills his sword automatically reacts and devises a counter measure for it by changing its shape, form, size or range to stop them from using the attack or ability based on how it reacted, however if multiple attacks or techniques are used to mask the intended target this power is rendered inert. :* Hypersonic Blade Extension and Contraction: As part of his zanpakutou's ability it also reacts to his own actions and thoughts and as such has the power to mimic Gin Ichimaru's shikai ability. While not as fast as his Gin's Shinsō it can still reach the maximum length of one hundred times its original length within about three seconds of activating this skill, when triggered his sword glows with a white aura and then rapidly extends until it hits its mark. This ability is associated with the change of condition in that Hatsū would like to attack and his blade responds by extending and contracting in order to comply with that change. :* Amaji (天路, "Laws governing the heavens"): This is the name of the technique that is used when one chooses to use Hohō, once triggered the blade sprouts chains that bind the victims legs and prevents them from moving as the opposite action for movement is staying still. :*'Inga' (因果, "Cause and Effect"): This is the name of the technique that is used when one choose to use Kidō, whether Bakudō and Hadō. Once triggered, a glowing green seal forms on the opponents forehead, sealing away the knowledge of any Kidō at all. * : Unknown }} Fullbring Contract Powers Stolen Powers References